Unknown
by CSI Productions
Summary: What if you couldn't touch the one you loved? What if you could touch everything else? What if you died? That's a lot of what ifs...
1. Empty

Unknown

By Gino C.

Prologue:

She ran down through the meadow that adorns the big hill by the old brown farmhouse, its giant and ancient wooden windows and doors casting a prominent and proud shadow over the lush land it guarded. It was like a modern-day castle, sitting silently in the night, guarded around its perimeter by an electric fence that kept intruders out of the 100 square acres of property.

Nighttime was cool in the valley, and the wind swept through her radiant pink quills, and made her little nighty billow like a cape behind her. Her boots felt particularly clumsy on her in that nightgown as she stumbled through the field in the dark. She'd complain, but she wasn't supposed to be out there anyway.

Why not sneak out in the cool dark night of the valley, protected so powerfully by the electric fence though? Why not cross the little meadow down the hill below the house? Why not peek through the barn door? She was sure he'd be there. The last couple of night he was. She loved to go see him...

The chill had her quills standing on end, and her face was flushed. Her heart was beating fast, and her pink flesh trembled in excitement. She had been dwelling all day on the thought of her little midnight visit to the barn down by the house. Her heart jumped when she saw the flicker of what could only be candlelight coming from the little building. He was there, she was sure of that now if she wasn't before.

She quickened her little pace, striding as fast as her short legs could carry her toward the barn, her boots clomping dully in the dirt and mud. She reached the barn door, and peeked in. his back was turned to her, showing her spiked black quills, pointing upwards to the barn roof, and ending in little red tips. He was staring up through the hayloft out at the moon, which was casting a pale blue light down on the whole valley. Stars flickered brightly against the black background of night sky. She pushed the door a little bit, and it squeaked, making him jump in surprise.

"Huh? Oh... it's you... I thought you'd come." He turned his gaze back to the blue moon up in the sky, surrounded by dancing stars. A chill wind rushed through the barn, and ruffle his quills with its passing.

"Huh?" She blushed. He had been expecting her! "Uh... well... yeah..."

"Come on in."

She stepped into the barn, slowly, letting her heart try and rest and catch up with itself. His red eyes were piercing, and they only worsened the faint and faraway feeling she was experiencing. They made her feel safe and vulnerable all at once. She walked to him, still trying to keep her heart in check.

"I uh... I'm glad you came." His face reddened a bit, as he turned to face her. "I'm glad Sonic and that woman you two are living with haven't caught you."

"Sally? Oh... well, no they haven't found out yet." She sighed, chuckling a little bit. "I'd just tell them I went for a walk."

"Yes, just so long as they don't start coming around down here at night." Someone finding out about their little meetings could turn out bad. It was complex enough as it was; better to let things be.

"So you're going to keep coming back?" There was a question. He didn't think he could pry himself away from the enchanting young girl. It had been so long since he had felt such strong, guiding friendship... not since his birth.

"Well... do you want me to?"

"YES! I mean... y-yes... yes."

"Hehehehe... well, I guess I will then. I'll come to see you." He chuckled to himself, watching the pink hedgehogs cheeks redden. It was interesting, how compassionate she was. He had tried to harm her in the past... grated that was some time before, but now she was so eager to help him... so eager to be near him. "Did you see how bright the moon is tonight?"

"Yes... it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it really is." A moment of silence passed between the two of them, as their eyes locked together. Tears began to well up in his eyes, and he turned his head away before they could reach his cheeks. The girl in front of him smiled weakly, knowing how he felt. She wanted to wrap her arms around him... she wanted to hold him...

"I just want you to know that..."

"I understand, Amy." The black hedgehog stepped past the girl; sitting down on a blanket lay on the ground beneath them. Amy turned and followed him, her own tears starting to get the best of her, and she sat down next to him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"It isn't fair..."

"I know." He set his hand down next to her, smiling as best as he could, offering it as comfort. The young girl looked down at the black hedgehog's gloved palm, and reached out for it with her own. The two gloves never once touched, but rather did Amy's hand disappear within his. It was true; she wanted to wrap her arms around him. She wanted to touch him, and hug him... it had been a few weeks that they had sat up late in that barn together in the warm summer heat of night... and she felt something strong for the boy. She wanted to touch him, but she could not. Shadow the hedgehog had died 2 years earlier... and her hand couldn't ever touch his.

-


	2. Circle Oaks

Unkown by Gino C.  
  
Part 1: Circle Oaks  
  
Maybe... it wasn't one of those things meant for understanding.  
  
Shadow could feel his strength escape him as he plumited toward the planet below. All his anger, fear and passion had culminated. It was the most selfless act he could muster, to send Sonic back to his friends alive. He knew that he could still save himself, but why should he?  
  
After all, wasn't it he that had caused all this? Wasn't it he, Shadow, who had so horribly skewed the views and wishes of his only friend? Wasn't it he who had taken the very name of Maria, his only true companion in the universe, to some evil ends by which he would destroy that which he only now realized she loved? Why should his, the hand of perfection, fly now to save himself? It was justice that he should fall.  
  
So, he sped toward the shimmering, blue earth below. The effects of the atmosphere had begun to set in, and Shadow could feel his quills starting to singe with the friction of passing air. Even as the emeralds power began to fade from his quills, sending their brilliant silver back to its once jet black color, though, it would be a long while before death.  
  
Shadow was perfection, epitome, completion... the ultimate. Even though, by definition, still mortal, still living... Shadow was not entirely hedgehog. His quills and some of his skin were synthetic, made of strong, durable new alloys of Gerald Robotnik's own creation. Such was the durability of Shadow's being that he would sustain himself long enough even to perhaps impact the planet. Maybe it would be felt. Maybe it would leave a crater... Shadow would ensure that he injured no man or beast upon landing. He would die, and it would be of no consequence.  
  
So, he neared the brilliant ball of cobalt below, the wonderful planet known as Earth. The place he had tried to destroy. The Earth's blue hue reminded him of Sonic. Like the blue hedgehog, it was amazing... perhaps not perfect, but in every way good... and it would, like Sonic, bring humility and justice to Shadow. It would deliver, to the ultimate life form even, that which he deserved.  
  
Shadow could breath again, like normal, even without the emerald's power. He was on planet now. The ground would reach him soon. What now? Death... sweet and quiet... or worse. What had that girl said to him? She had stresses something about one for all and all for one, helping the world, saving the weak, and being the good guy. No, it was more like doing your part. He supposed it must be right of him then. Ending his existance could do nothing but aid humanity, and that was most definitely doing more than his fair share.  
  
Why had that girl been so sweet to him, when she knew he had nearly killed someone she loved?  
  
The way those creatures on the planet below worked was marvelous, it really was. The compassion the pink hedgehog had shown for him had been stunning... something he, Shadow, could never do.  
  
Shadow was beginning to feel pain. The searing heat of his body speeding down into the Earth was reaching his nerves now. It wouldn't be long before the planet's surface caught up to him. He could see the world below more closely now. There was a forest below him, which broke away into a meadow about where he would hit. As if it was meant to be, the little grassy field was devoid of creatures, and Shadow knew that his impact with the planet wouldn't be of any true consequence... he'd be dead, and the world wold be healed.  
  
The ground raced towards him at un-imagineable speed. He closed his red eyes and whispered to the passing air, one final statement: "Maria... this is what you wanted, right? Maybe now, everyone can be happy."  
  
Owtch.  
  
Amy Rose Hedgehog had been attending school in Circle Oaks for about three years. She was 15 years old, and it was the end of her Freshmen year of highschool. Amy was growing up.  
  
Since the incedent years ago on the space colony, Ark, involving herself, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles Prower (who'm all knew as Tails), Rouge the Bat, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and lastly a hedgehog named Shadow, Amy had lived with Sonic.  
  
Sonic, and his peppy new girlfriend, who went by the name of Sally, had moved in to a large farmhouse in Circle Oaks about a month after the Ark incedent. Sally, fascinated with Amy and Tails, insited on housing them both, as foster children no less.  
  
While Amy could not openly protest, she certainly wasn't happy with the situation: Sonic had been the object of Amy's affection for years already, and now Sally was around, and Sonic was to be referred to as dad... the thought made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Oh well, life in Circle Oaks wasn't horrible though. The farmhouse was a nice little change of pace from the boring apartement complexes of Station Square, and the quiet rural life was very peaceful in comparison to the busy city life Amy had once endured. It was easier, too, having parents to take care of her, rather than fending for herself... even if the idea of her "parents" sickened her.  
  
After the Ark was destroyed, Ivo Robotnik, who had been Sonic's mortal enemy since day one, seemed keen to turn over a new leaf. After the failure of Ark and the realization of his Grandpa's evil intent of destruction to the human race, an intent which even caused the loss of his dear sister, Maria, Robotnik shamefully layed his sword of destruction down.  
  
It still made Amy uncomfortable though, when her hair dryer had an Eggman Inc. insignia on it. That was the way things were lately on Earth though, it seemed. Things were thrown into upheaval, the world she was used to so long ago was a thing of memory. Now, the world was one of unsettling peace... things were too perfect. Sometimes, the sheer silence and quiet of it all drove Amy to the edge of madness... the urge to hit a random person in the face for the simple reason of causing some imperfection in the world was almost too tempting.  
  
Well, on second thought, it could have just been Amy's restless, teenage heart, like Sonic and Sally said. Things weren't always peachy. Kids were still kids, fights still broke out at school every so often, names were still called... public school was still just as public as ever. Amy thought it was really the way Sonic and Sally were that bothered her so. The way Sally was always smiling, and Sonic always had that lovey-dovey look in his eyes. Even she had never been so sickly in love with him like that, had she? She'd kick herself if she found out she had been.  
  
Tails, on the other hand, seemed quite happy. Sonic and he were best bros. Sally was the parent he never had. In fact, Tails only seemed to have trouble fitting in at school of all places... the one place Amy seemed capable of being without ripping her quills from her body in madness. She had seen the boys picking on Tails during lunch more than once, and though he was her elder by a year, he seemed helpless to their torment. Tails was built well, and not bad looking as kits go, but his intellect and two- tailed body made him an easy target for the amusement of his peers at his expence.  
  
Of course, Amy wouldn't dare try to help him. Oh, no, it wasn't like she didn't care... she felt a pang of deep rooted guilt every time she saw him being pushed around by those mean boys. However, what could she do? She wouldn't risk her only niche of social happiness would she? Tails should learn to handle himself, anyway, right? What good would it be if younger sis strode in to protect him, right? She couldn't do anything... coul she?  
  
What did it matter? She was happy there in the Circle Oaks school. Tails could figure things out for himself, just like usual. Plus, the year was nearly over.  
  
It was the day of finals for most classes, and Amy was brushing her quills softly in the solitude of her room. She had a large dresser with a mirror hung on the wall behind it... not a real vanity, but it would suffice. That was okay anyhow, Amy would rarely dress up really nice. Today, she opted for a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, very basic attire, perfect for the dirt and fields outside of her ranch home. The landscape didn't work so well with her old red dresses.  
  
The pink Hedgehog slipped her boots on over her little feet, and then raced for her bedroom door. Finals were nothing exciting, but it was nice to be anywehere that wasn't home lately. Amy dashed into the upstairs hallway just outside her bedroom. Tails bedroom was across the hall, and Sonic and Sally's was down at the end of the hall, past the stairs. Before the stairs on Tails side of the hall was a bathroom, and opposite the bathroom was a study Sally used for work. The hallway was painted white, and the carpet was beige... it looked old, but that was because the house house was old in itself. The hallway was decorated somewhat with pictures framed in hand- carved oak, but they were mostly of Sally's family. One of the pictures had been of Tails, Amy, and Sonic all standing there by Emerald Coast. Knuckles had taken it years ago... somehow, it had fallen and broken, and Sally was quick to replace it with a picture of Sonic and herself.  
  
Amy stepped down the carpeted stairs to the tile entryway below. The house was broken into three levels: The top, consiting of her room, Tails room, Sonic and Sally's room, and the study and bathroom. The middle, consisting of the kitchen, and a large living room and entryway, and the lower, consisting of a bathroom and living room, as well as a door that led out to the garage. At the bottom of the stairs, Amy took a left into the kitchen.  
  
The counters were a dull yellowish color, and a sliding glass door opened out to an old wooden deck. Behind the house was a swimming pool and spa, built into the ground. The kitchen's floor was emerald green. The cabinets that lined the kitchen walls to the right of the slider were made of oak like the rest of the wood in the house, and gave way in places so there were spots for the refrigerator, microwave, sink, and dishwasher. To the sliders left, oak railing guarded a ledge over to the living room below, which could be seen entirely from a seat at the table, which was placed against the railing in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Amy, you're up!" Sally beemed from the other side of the counter. The squirrel was wearing an apron over a blue vest. She wore blue boots, but nothing more, because her fur seemed enough to cover her body from eyes and weather. Amy was thankful to lack that 'luxury', as she found Sally's own nudity repulsive. Sally's 'hair', or rather the softer tuft of fur that grazed her squirrel head, was a reddish color, like redwood bark, and her eyes were a bright, blue color. "I thought I'd have to come get you. School is soon."  
  
"I know." Amy said, softly, not bothering to pay Sally much attention. The pink hedgehog stepped into the kitchen and made her way over to a large cabinet that opened up into a large pantry. From within, she produced a package of smore flavor Pop-Tarts, and grabbed a pair from within before abruptly turning to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin', Ames!" Sonic shouted from the top of the stairs. Amy had almost made it out of the house without him intercepting her. It wasn't that she was angry with Sonic, but it was awkward to be near him the way things were. So recently had she lusted over him, and now he was supposed to be her dad? It wasn't right. She hid her eyes from him as best she could, nervously gripping the doorknob with her left hand.  
  
"Oh... Sonic... morning." Amy felt her skin crawl. Something about being near him now was unsettling... it was only apparent when Sally was nearby too though. Just before Sonic had the chance to say anything more to her, Tails came jogging down the stairway.  
  
"Watch out, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, thumping down the stairs. "I gotta jet! School is in a few minutes, and I gotta be there for first period... finals and all."  
  
"Oh, yeah, finals today! Good luck, kids..." Sonic called, but Amy was already out the door. The front of their house was painted a brown color, and was surrounded by a lawn with a large apple tree in the center. The front door was up about a story higher than the garage door, and a set of concrete steps led down from the house's front to a large driveway. The house was high up on a hill, and far out in the country. Even as their driveway ended, the path downward to the road was long and unpaved. To the house's right was a large field, perimetered by a small, wire fence with an electric wire running around the top of it to keep the horses in. The whole property was bordered by a larger perimeter wall, too high for climbing.  
  
Why they had moved to Ranch was beyond Amy... well, no it wasn't. It was Sonic that was beyond Amy... it was quite obvious that the reson had been because, like so often it was, Sally wanted to. They had to move to the country to a ranch and own horses. The horses weren't so bad, and niether was the country, all in all... but it still disgusted Amy to see Sonic move away from the city he loved so much just for that witch.  
  
Amy steopped down the walkway toward the concrete steps that led to the driveway. Decending the steps, she reached the red car parked in the driveway below. Amy wasn't old enough to legally drive, but that didn't matter because Tails had used his knack for invention to create them electronic chauffers. Getting to school was easy enough for them that way. Amy's, who Tails had dubbed E-102 (Gamma model), was a red, dome shaped thing with what looked like a pair of binoculars for a head. It sat ready in the car, and chirped its acknowledgement as she entered.  
  
"Miss Rose. Please designate destination."  
  
"Good morning, Gamma. Take me to school, will you?" Amy always felt like she should be nice to the robot. Tails had made it clear to her on more than one occasion that the electronic driver was just a machine, and incapable of even caring whether she slapped it across the face yelling 'Drive, bitch!' She still sensed that the robot should be treated with some respect. It, afterall, was Amy's only close friend at home.  
  
"Yes, Miss Rose." E-102 swung the car around, and drove down the beaten, gravel path out to the road. When they reached the perimeter wall, the electronic gates (also Tails' design) swung open, letting them out onto the road.  
  
The little farmhouse was getting smaller in the distance, and soon she wouldn't even be able to see it. For a breif moment, Amy wondered what life would be like if Sonic had never met Sally. She laughed a little, as she tore into the package of Pop-Tarts in her hand. She bit the pastry and began chewing the soft frosting ang dough. It was stale. "Yuch. Gamma, would you please take me to Jack in the Box before we go to school? This Pop-Tart is bad."  
  
"Yes, Miss Rose."  
  
Stale. kinda like this town. 


End file.
